


Broccoli And Cheese Cream Soup

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb takes his friend to the market. Jim is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broccoli And Cheese Cream Soup

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: fresh vegetables

‘Sebastian, why are we here?’ Jim whined. ‘I don’t want to be here. I want to go home.’

_We’re here to buy some vegetables,_ Seb replied calmly, _They’re fresh and nice now and it would be wonderful to eat something healthy for a change,_ he added, stopping at one of the stalls to choose broccolis.

James huffed and mumbled something under his nose. Sebastian rolled his eyes with a sigh. He knew that Jim wasn’t particularly fond of markets, partially because they were quite crowded, partially because they were boring and, according to Jim, smelly. Sebastian also knew that the latter one was a really lame excuse - Jim loved observing people, making deductions and assumptions about their lives.

Seb decided to change the topic.

_So what do you want for lunch, Jimmy?_ He asked, paying a smiling old lady for broccolis and beans. _I was thinking about broccoli and cheese cream soup._

‘I don’t want broccolis for lunch,’ Jim made a face. He could be such a five-year-old sometimes, Seb thought.

_How about tuna salad then? With lettuce, tomatoes, and onions?_  He continued. _I saw really nice tomatoes on that stall close to the exit._

‘Tuna salad is fine,’ James mumbled and Sebastian could hear the pout in his voice.

_Good,_ Seb smiled, passing to another stall, _We’ll have broccoli cream soup for dinner then. And,_ he said before Jim could complain, _I’ll get you strawberries for dessert, okay?_

‘You won’t bribe me with strawberries, Seb,’ James stated, but the tone of his voice told Sebastian that he won. Smiling to himself, he decided to buy Jim some sweet cherries, too.


End file.
